Harry's Little Saviour
by HarryPotterFan120
Summary: Vincent Crabbe's father has been killing muggle-born witches and wizards over the last couple of months for revenge believing that they were the reason why his son was murdered. When fighting Harry and Ron, he escapes leaving Ron stunned and Harry dying on the floor after enduring the Sectumsempra curse when he experiences an miracle. ONE-SHOT


Harry's POV

Being an auror is one of the amazing, thrilling jobs in the wizarding world especially when you are fighting against dark wizards and you know that you are making the world a better place, it is the best feeling in the world but that isn't our priority. Our priority is to make sure that this poor Muggle girl returns to Hogwarts safely. Searching for the dark wizard that murdered several Muggle-borns over the last couple of months, I looked around the gloomy, dark and damp basement where a Muggle-born was in the middle of the room. We had to wait for the right moment when Mr Crabbe was most distracted before we could attack him. I couldn't help but feel sorry for this girl not only because she was the 5th muggle-born to be tortured at the hands of Mr Crabbe but also because she was just a child and she was being tortured because of her Muggle parents. "My son was murdered by your kind. The very sight of you disgusts me, you filthy little mudblood." Mr Crabbe stated, spitting in her face. "You aren't even a witch, not really. You're an abomination to wizardkind."

"I am not!" The muggle-born girl sobbed, gasping wildly. "I'm a witch with magical abilities."

"But you shouldn't have magical abilities, though." Mr Crabbe replied, slapping her across the face. "Did your filthy Muggle parents tell you that? They are wrong. I am going to kill you and the rest of your kind."

"Please…" The muggle-born girl begged, in a fit of uncontrollable sobs. "Please don't kill me."

"I have to." Mr Crabbe replied, pulling out his wand. "I have to continue Salazar Slytherin's noble work and rid the world of filthy little mudbloods."

"I will do anything." The muggle-born girl pleaded, looking deep into his eyes. "Please, don't kill me."

"You're even more pathetic when you are begging." Mr Crabbe spat, grimacing evilly. "Do you really think that I will spare you when your kind killed my only son?"

"I didn't." The muggle-born girl replied, struggling against the chains. "I didn't kill your son, I promise."

"It doesn't matter." Mr Crabbe smiled, evilly. "I am going to kill you either way."

"What about the aurors?" The muggle-born girl asked, distraught. "You will be sent to Azkaban for breaking the law, committing one of the unforgivable curses and discriminating against Muggle-borns."

"The aurors?" Mr Crabbe laughed, hysterically. "They aren't coming to save you, nobody is. Even if I do go to Azkaban, I will be worshipped like a God.."

"No, you won't." The muggle-born replied, trying to break free.

"Yes, I will." Mr Crabbe replied, kicking her in the shins. "I will be a hero, the only faithful servant of Lord Voldemort, himself."

"What are you waiting for then?" The muggle-born girl asked, curiously. "You want to kill me because of my Muggle heritage. Then, why aren't I dead yet? Kill me and get it over with!"

"No, I want you to begging for death!" Mr Crabbe grimaced, evilly. "And then I, the only faithful servant of Lord Voldemort and descendant of Salazar Slytherin will put you out of your misery and kill you."

"Please, have mercy!" The muggle-born said, in despair "Have mercy on me!"

"Like your kind had on my son!" Mr Crabbe said, laughing. "Vincent was my only son and a filthy mudblood by the name of Hermione Granger murdered him. Do you know her?"

The muggle-born girl nodded. "Yes,"

"She is going to be the next to die." Mr Crabbe taunted her. "She is the next Mudblood on my list to die."

"Like hell." I heard Ron whisper, who moved out of his spot and yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

Mr Crabbe's wand flew into Ron's hand. Mr Crabbe sniggered at them. "Oh look who it is! The boy who lived, the chosen one, the auror. The auror department is filled with filthy Mudbloods and half-bloods. You, Ronald Weasley, are a traitor to your kind. Sooner or later, you are going to be with your filthy Mudblood mother."

"Don't you dare call my mother a Mudblood." I said to him, moving closer to him. "The only place that you are going to spend the rest of your life is Azkaban."

"I will be welcomed back like a hero." Mr Crabbe grimaced at me. "The Dark Lord's only faithful servant."

"Lord Voldemort is dead and he is never coming back!" I said, placing my wand near his chest. "You're delusional if you think that you will be rewarded for your faithfulness."

"How dare you say his name, you filthy half blood." Mr Crabbe replied, disgusted. "I will be rewarded for remaining pure."

"Yeah right!" Ron said, giving me a He's-Off-His-Rocker look. Mr Crabbe grimaced at us before he kicked me in the stomach and punched me in the face and I fell back on my back when he kicked me in the face while he moved to Ron and said, "Stupefy!"

Snatching his wand from Ron, he moved towards me and yelled, "Sectumsempra!" before I had the chance to stop him. With that, he apparated with a little pop. Lying on the floor, I was fighting just to breathe while blood was leaking out of my chest like I just been stabbed. Suddenly, there was a bright whirl of orbs and then a woman appeared before me smiling at me sympathetically. She was of stunning beauty with long loose and volumized blonde hair as bright as the sun and blue eyes the same colour as the ocean. Moving closer to me, she placed her hand over my wound and on my face. Something radiated from within that rendered her irresistible to both genders.

Men desired her and women courted her friendship. If the gods are real, I told myself, then this girl were their masterpiece. Somehow her tiny imperfections made her perfect. Her tall frame and slender body were like of Victoria secret models. Her blue eyes, like the sea, were calm and emotionless. Long, wavy blonde hair, so smooth and silky, almost as if it was tailored from gold fabric. She were breathtakingly beautiful. It was like being hit in the face of beauty- her vibrant, long and volumized hair cupped her face perfectly and matched with her tanned face. A bright yellow light emitted from her hand and started healing my wound until it was completely closed.

She moved towards the Muggle-born girl and started unchaining her. "You're going to be okay, Jessica. He's gone but in the future, you might want to be more careful. I am going to apparate you back to Hogwarts where you can tell Professor McGonagall what happened to you."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Jessica replied, pulling the woman into a bone crushing hug as soon as she unchained her. "You saved us!"

Suddenly they apparated together to Hogwarts with a little pop.

"Ron!" I called, moving towards him. "Ron, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Ron replied, standing up unsteadily. "Who the bloody hell was that woman?"

"I have no idea." I said, steadying him. "She didn't say her name but she apparated the girl, Jessica, I think her name is, to Hogwarts."

"I saw Mr Crabbe use the Sectumsempra curse on you." Ron replied, confused. "What happened?"

"That girl appeared to me in a swirl of blue orbs and healed me." I said, looking at my chest. "I don't know how she did it or who she is but she saved me. She was like an angel."

"I saw her appear." Ron replied, limping. "I thought that I was going completely boggled."

"So did I." I said, laughing. "I don't even know how to thank her for saving me."

"We should be going, Harry." Ron said, "We're having dinner at the Burrow today and Ginny will hex us if we are late. You know how much she worries when we are even a minute late. I saw her appear but what did she look like?"

"Beautiful. Long bright blonde hair with blue eyes." I replied, ignoring Ron's knowing look. "Look, I just want to thank her not bed her."

"Sure." Ron said but he wasn't convinced. "We should go and get ourselves checked out. Mate, you are married to my sister. Hurt her and I'll hurt you."

"No offence, Ron but I honestly believe that she will be the one doing the hexing." I replied, apparting to Saint Mungo's with Ron. "She is better at charms than we are."


End file.
